


The one he couldn’t have | Người mà anh chẳng thể có được

by Stony1111



Series: Stony One-shots [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stony - Freeform, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Steve trong cả cuộc đời mình chỉ dành tình yêu cho một vài người. Nhưng tại sao luôn là những người mà anh chẳng thể nào có được?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639129
Kudos: 7





	The one he couldn’t have | Người mà anh chẳng thể có được

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The one he couldn’t have - Unrequited Stony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590449) by [CielWritesShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielWritesShit/pseuds/CielWritesShit). 



> Bản dịch đã có sự cho phép của tác giả, chỉ đăng trên ao3 và wattpad. Vui lòng không mang đi nơi khác.

Đau.

Đó là thứ duy nhất mà Steve có thể nghĩ ra để miêu tả nỗi đau đớn trong ngực mình. Nó đau, theo cái cách mà anh chỉ cảm thấy một vài lần trong đời. Chỉ một lần mà anh có thể thực sự nghĩ được. Đó là khi anh tỉnh dậy sau 70 năm đóng băng, để nhận ra mọi thứ mình biết đã chẳng còn. Đó là lúc anh phát hiện ra rằng mình đã mất đi cơ hội với Peggy. Nhưng anh đã học cách vượt qua nỗi đau khi đội được thành lập. Khi mà anh gặp được gã. Nhưng anh cũng chỉ dám ngưỡng mộ từ xa mà thôi, vì rốt cuộc, bên cạnh Tony đã có người rồi. Gã đã có Pepper. Gã không cần Steve. Steve đã khiến gã nhớ về cha mình ngay từ đầu, và cả những thất bại của gã sau này. Một thiên tài, tỷ phú, tay chơi, nhà từ thiện thì cần gì ở một khối băng đã 100 tuổi chứ? Tony là linh hồn của cả đội, gã là vua. Ngay cả khi gã đã tuyên bố rằng Steve lãnh đạo Avengers (điều đó, công bằng mà nói, anh đúng là đã làm vậy), Steve biết đội sẽ chẳng làm nên trò trống gì nếu không có Tony. Sẽ chẳng là gì nếu không có Iron Man.

Mọi người có lẽ sẽ cho rằng Steve là Avenger đầu tiên, nhưng kỳ thật, đó mới là Tony. Gã là người đầu tiên tiết lộ danh tính của mình trước công chúng, là người đầu tiên trở thành Avenger chính do gã lựa chọn. Gã là tuyến phòng thủ tốt nhất của trái đất, và điều đó còn hơn cả ổn với Steve. Anh chưa bao giờ muốn trở thành tâm điểm của sự chú ý, nhưng anh sẽ làm vậy thay Tony nếu gã không muốn. Anh sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì mà Tony yêu cầu anh làm.

Steve không chắc khi nào thì chuyện đó bắt đầu. Nhưng anh biết đó là sự thật. Anh trung thành với Tony một cách ngu ngốc, và này có lẽ là điểm yếu lớn nhất của anh. Nhưng nếu có bất cứ điều gì xảy ra với Tony, Steve không chắc mình sẽ làm gì. Khi Tony mất tích, anh đã gần như sẵn sàng lao vào xé toạc đầu Thanos. Nếu anh có thể tóm lấy hắn, anh có lẽ sẽ làm như thế thật. Tất cả sự phẫn nộ khi mất Tony sẽ được hướng hết vào việc giết chết quả nho tím đến từ không gian đó. Anh sẽ làm mọi cách để Tony trở lại. Anh yêu Tony rất nhiều.

Nó thật sự rất đau.

Steve mừng cho hai người họ. Mừng cho Tony và Pepper. Hai người bạn thân nhất của anh đã đính hôn, tất nhiên anh rất mừng cho họ. Anh đã xem thông báo đính hôn trong một nhà nghỉ tồi tàn, trong khi những người khác đang truyền đồ ăn. Rốt cuộc, dù sao thì anh thực sự chẳng thể mãi xuất sắc được, rốt cuộc anh đã chạy trốn. Đêm ngày hôm đó, cái đêm đau đớn ấy, đó là lần đầu tiên anh rời khỏi bộ đàm trong bất cứ khoảng thời gian nào. Anh đơn giản chỉ là bỏ đi mà chẳng nói một lời, anh đã không quay lại trong một tuần sau đó. Khi anh trở về, Natasha đã quở trách anh về chuyện đó, anh sợ cô có thể sẽ cố giết mình. Nhưng cô đã không, may mắn làm sao, và tất cả bọn họ đều được công khai mời đến hôn lễ khi ngày tháng được công bố. Chính phủ rối loạn chẳng thể làm gì nhiều nếu họ có xuất hiện sau... chuyện đó.

Anh đã ở đó, trong đám cưới, đó là một trong những dịp vui vẻ kể từ sau 'sự hóa bụi'. Mọi người đã cười, không chỉ vì bản thân họ, mà còn vì những người đã không thể ở đó. Tony đã khiến cho rất nhiều người hạnh phúc, và họ gần như đã ào ra khỏi nhà thờ. Dù rất nhiều người không thể ở đó. Steve gần như tự hỏi mọi chuyện sẽ như thế nào nếu tất cả mọi người đều ở đó.

Steve hy vọng rằng mình có thể xoa dịu nỗi đau mà người khác cảm thấy, khi họ nhớ ra rằng mọi người đã không ở đó. Có một cảm giác ớn lạnh, gần như trống rỗng khi anh nghĩ về chúng, vì vậy anh cố gắng đẩy chúng ra khỏi tâm trí mình. Nó sẽ không làm vì một người lạc quan trong đội sẽ buồn, đặc biệt là trong một hôn lễ. Đêm ngày hôm đó, họ say rượu và khiêu vũ, và rũ bỏ những mối bận tâm của mình. Nhưng không phải Steve. Rốt cuộc anh chẳng thể nào say được.

Ngực anh thật đau.

Đó là một vấn đề lớn khi con gái của họ đã được sinh ra. Cô bé mang đến rất nhiều niềm vui vào cuộc sống của họ, vào một phần tự do nhỏ bé mà họ tự tạo ra. Steve đã ở lại vài ngày sau khi cô bé được sinh ra, nhưng anh đã không gặp Tony kể từ đó. Nó đau quá.

Anh cảm thấy như ruột gan mình bị đấm một cú đau điếng.

Toàn bộ thời gian lưu vong, anh chỉ muốn về nhà. Quay lại khu phức hợp đó, với bố cục kỳ lạ và hành lang dài (mà Steve không thể không thừa nhận, chúng thật hoàn hảo để trượt dọc theo hành lang trong những đôi tất ấm áp). Trở về với gia đình. Nat, Sam, Wanda, Vision, tất cả họ đã ở bên anh trong hai năm đó. Hai năm khủng khiếp xa nhà. Hai năm xa Tony. Anh đã nhắn tin cho Tony hai lần, cả hai đều vào những ngày bình thường, khi mà nỗi đau đã quá mãnh liệt, khi mà anh nghĩ rằng có lẽ mình sẽ chết. Dẫu cho Tony không bao giờ trả lời. 

Anh chỉ muốn thuộc về một lần nữa, muốn cảm nhận sự an toàn mà anh cảm thấy khi ngủ trong một căn phòng quen thuộc. Muốn cảm nhận sự thoải mái mà tiếng rền rĩ của lò phản ứng hồ quang khổng lồ cung cấp năng lượng cho nơi này mang lại. Anh nhớ sự điên rồ của những đêm gia đình, khi mọi người cùng nhau dùng bữa, và những cuộc trò chuyện nhẹ nhàng và đầy ắp tiếng cười, điều mà anh chẳng còn có thể tận hưởng được nữa. Và hơn tất cả những điều đó, anh nhớ Tony. 

Tony to mồm, ngớ ngẩn, nghiện cà phê.

Tony, người luôn đem người khác đặt lên trên bản thân mình. Tony, người đã luôn cố gắng bảo vệ toàn bộ thế giới, ngay cả khi gã cho rằng điều đó là không thể. Tony, người chỉ muốn cảm giác an toàn mà gã chưa từng có được. Tony, Tony hoàn hảo, ngọt ngào, ngốc nghếch, người đối xử với anh như một con người chứ không phải một nhân vật có thể hoạt động. Tony, người không bao giờ bắt đầu một ngày mà không uống ít nhất 5 tách cà phê. Tony, người đã thổi bay AC/DC đến 3 giờ sáng, khi mọi người còn đang cố chìm vào giấc ngủ. Tony, người đôi khi chìm đắm trong đầu óc mình đến nỗi cách duy nhất để kéo gã ra khỏi trạng thái xuất thần là bắt Pepper hoặc Steve ngồi với gã, sẵn sàng để nghe gã nói chuyện với mình khi gã sẵn sàng (mà, luôn rất hay, là một trò đùa ngu cũ rích, một nụ cười gượng và thêm một vài tách cà phê hoặc ly rượu whisky). Tony, người đã phơi bày điểm yếu với đội trưởng của gã, ngay cả khi những người còn lại trong đội không bao giờ biết. Ngoại trừ việc, Steve không phải là đội trưởng của gã. Anh chỉ là Captain America, vị cứu tinh của nhân dân mà thôi. Cho dù Steve muốn thay đổi những gì đã xảy ra đến mức nào, anh vẫn vui vì Tony hạnh phúc. Bởi vì anh luôn đặt hạnh phúc của Tony lên trên chính bản thân mình.

Anh sẽ ổn thôi. Anh luôn như vậy.

Giá như ngực anh có thể ngừng thắt chặt lại khi anh nghĩ về Tony. Giá như anh có thể hít thở bình thường khi Tony nở một nụ cười chói mắt, chân thực.

Giá như mà anh đã không yêu người đàn ông mà anh vĩnh viễn sẽ chẳng bao giờ có thể có được.


End file.
